


He Did It

by Naaklasolus



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Xanata Rau has no time for Jona's idiocy.





	He Did It

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
>  _Xan'ika_ \- Little Xan/Little Xanata

Xanata Rau resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose as she leaned back against the table, looking at the three young warriors before her. “I gave you one job.” Xanata stated as she grabbed her datapad. “Just one simple job. I even assumed you were competent enough to perform it.”.

“We were.” Kryze says as he glared at Jona who simply folded his arms while Skirata stared at the wall, in that weird Jedi-like sereness. “But apparently trying to flirting with my cousin is more important then being a look out.”.

“In my defense, I was trying to get him to shut up.” Jona remarks as he winked at Skirata who had glanced at him, resulting in the kid to instantly look down at the floor with a blush edging up his cheeks. “And I was successful. Besides, we got the data, didn’t we?”.

“What exactly did you say?” Shysa asks from his spot next to Xanata, watching Skirata curiously as the kid continued blushing like a little kid with a crush.

“Oh, nothing that would be important to you, Fenn.” Jona responds as he brushed his arm against Skirata’s. “Just learned some new things about Kad.”.

“I see.” Shysa says thoughtfully as he cast an amused grin at Kryze and Xanata before sighing. “Next time, just use one clever flirt and leave it at that.”.

“Where’s the fun in that?”.

Xanata sighed as she waved a hand in dismissial. “Next time, save it for when you’re in private, that way, the rest of us don’t have to listen to you two.” Xanata remarked which caused a very familiar blush to crawl up Jona’s cheeks. “Now, shoo. Shysa, Kryze and I have business to tend to.”.

The two young men quickly filedout of the room as Shysa started chuckling.

“Did you really have to go that far, _Xan’ika_?” Shysa asked as he picked up a datapad.

“At least that’s merciful compared to what my father would’ve said.”.

“She makes a valid point.” Korkie chimes in with a smirk. “So, other business, Auntie?”.

Xanata nod as she turned and tapped the panel on her desk.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
